


Love Across the Stars

by cottoncandyfacade



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Crack, Different AU?, Fusion, It's probably just a one shot, Just read this crack already, Lets Players - Freeform, Literally just a re-do of Jail Break, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, One Shot, Ruby and Sapphire, Septiceye and Multiplier, Septiplier - Freeform, Steven Universe - Freeform, Steven Universe AU, This cracky fic I came up with at 3 in the morning, YouTubers - Freeform, because fuck yeah, jacksepticeye - Freeform, more like, non binary character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyfacade/pseuds/cottoncandyfacade
Summary: You've been captured by one of the Moderator Ships, taken aboard as a prisoner when you're broken out by a gem who is searching for his companion. You decide to assist him, trusting that somehow, he'll find a way to get you all free.((AKA, Jail Break but Septiplier in a weird YouTube/SU AU))





	Love Across the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Where did this even come from? Why is my mind so weird???
> 
> I'm not a huge advocate for IRL Septiplier but in fiction and fanart, I think it's cute! As long as someone's not trying to say that Sean and Mark have to be together which literally makes 0 sense considering neither of them are even available right now. 
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy this odd AU I made where it's YouTube and YouTubers replacing all the roles of Steven Universe. And adding in other little things.
> 
> Jacksepticeye and Markiplier aren't my characters at all! Their abridged, gem selves might be but I don't own the real deals! Obviously!
> 
> Also yes, the Anondrionite is your self insert! I made them non-binary for that reason. Also because there always needs to be more non-binary characters. Always.

The Anondrionite slowly opened their eyes. "Where...where am I?" They asked themselves, setting a gray hand onto their dark silver head of hair. They stood up from the floor, their fingers still pressed into their head. Then, they focused, thinking things over. Their friends. Their home. 

Other Anondrionites, who tended to live together in large groups, had been destabilized. They rebelled, they fought with a sword they'd found. The Rebels had started this fight and they had decided to join them, tired of the mistreatment of their fellow gems. Then, they'd felt a sudden stab in the back, a jolt before the world went black and they awoke here. 

Anondrionite looked to the bars, jolted and familiar. This would destabilize them, they understood. They let out a small sigh, frustrated. "There has to be some way of escaping." They grumbled, crossing their arms with a huff. 

All of a sudden, there was the sound of running down the halls, quick and small feet dashing around and a bright green blur whisked past the cell before the being stopped, revealing it's true form. It was a Septiceye, looking to be at least a good foot taller than the Anondrionite, having a head of vibrant dark green hair and a pale, green tone to his form. He turned around slowly, one eye ordinary, the other a shining, iridescent green gem in the shape of a circle, having a more solid circle of blue in the center. The gem resembled an eye but it wasn't one at all, the Septiceye only able to see out of the non gem. Still, the Septiceye's look of shock was clear before a cheeky grin suddenly took up his face. "Alright! An Anondrionite!" He strode over, his hands on his hips. "Tha name's Jack! I'm a Septiceye, if ya couldn't tell! I don't know if you're too sure what ah name is yet but don'cha worry, tha Rebels'll teach you all about it! I could maself, considerin' I'm a Rebel!" Jack giggled, his hands going over to the control panel. 

"Careful!" The Anondrionite winced, reaching out close to the bars. "This could destabilize you! How did you even get out of your own cell?" They tilted their head in curiosity, not having considered that before. 

Jack slammed his hand down on the panel, several green sparks jolting. Once the sparks died down, the bars abruptly vanished. "My people are tha ones who make stuff like this for tha Corporation! If ol' Jackaboy knows how to fix it, than he can break it too!" He winked with his non-gem eye, separating his hand from the spot. 

The Anondrionite stared at the vanished bars in fascination, walking across the now safe area in awe. "Wow, I-thank you, Jack." They smiled, wondering if this was how all Rebels behaved. They'd heard plenty of stories but seeing this Rebel, meeting Jack made them question how bad they could truly be. 

"JACK! JAAAACK!" 

Both gems tilted their heads towards the voice, Jack's face lighting up in recognition. Someone was calling for the Sepeticeye, the slam of a fist on solid metal coming soon after. 

"Mark..." Jack frowned, one of his hands reaching out towards the source of the voice. "I have to get to him. He's probably so worried. I miss him." He fidgeted, pacing around in circles. "I could try and run for it but without keeping the guard occupied, I'll never have enough time. Besides, they could grab my Markimoo again. Ugh. Curse the stars!" The green haired gem whined, grabbing at his head.

Anondrionite felt a resolve building up in themselves. This Septiceye, no, Jack had rescued him and asked nothing in return. The Anondrionite felt indebted to him, their back straightening. "I can help! I can keep the guard occupied. If you focus on getting to Mark, I'm sure I can take care of them long enough to break him out." 

Jack stared at the Anondrionite in awe before he broke out in a grin. "Alright! I knew you'd be a great Rebel! An trust me, once I get ta Mark again, we won't be havin anymore worries! Just give me enuff time and we'll all be the ones in control a' this ship!" He promised, his hands on his hips, his pose confident. 

As terrified as the Anondrionite was, they swallowed down their fear and felt a deep trust for Jack. Something about him was so...electric (Besides his palms) and it made the Anondrionite ready to follow him. "Alright! Lead the way then, Jack." They nodded, giving the Septiceye a traditional salute. 

Jack shook his head, chuckling to himself. "Nah, nah, none a' that. We're all equal amongst the Rebels. I ain't gonna demand your respect. All I ask is that ya trust me. If you can do that, you're good to go. Now, come on! Mark's probably waiting to be busted out already!" 

•••

Jack had managed to find the way to Mark by pressing his hand to the wall, finding the flow of electricity to the only working cell that was still on. It was how he'd stumbled upon the Anondrionite in the first place, having used the sensations to guide himself. 

After walking for some time, both Rebel gems paused, hearing an angry cry from a large figure. Anondrionite peeked around the corner, eyes wide seeing an Envionite, one of the more concrete versions of their own kind. Envionites started as Anondrionites and volunteered to become soldiers to serve under the Corperation, stopping the quickly growing problem of Rebel gems. Large and aggressive, Envionites were infamous for destabilizing and even shattering Rebel gems. 

"The Septiceye ESCAPED?!" The Envionite screeched, her eyes narrowed at the screens. Behind her, in a huge cell was a gem Jack's height with a more muscular appearance, slightly more put together red hair and a brown and red tone, his gem on his navel. The Envionite turned around, her teeth grit. "Don't think they're breaking you out, Rebel. I've heard of you before. A Multiplier who thinks they can be anything beyond a basic engineer for the Corporation. Pathetic." She growled, taking out a destabilizer wand. "When your precious partner does come, I'll be ready to destroy them. One-eyed freak." 

The Anondrionite's eyes narrowed at the Envionite, huffing to them-self. Scared or not, this Envionite deserved to be taken down. "I'll keep her busy. Do what you gotta do, Jack." They whispered to Jack, bracing themselves to run into the Envionite's line of sight. After seeing Jack give a nod of approval, the Anondrionite leaned onto the wall, looking up before they ran forward, spinning and turning to the Envionite and Mark. "HEY! I ESCAPED TOO!" They shouted, turning around and running away. "COME AND CATCH ME!" 

Envionite let out a roar of anger, charging ahead without a moment's thought and running right past Jack. She held up the rod threateningly, ready to destabilize and crush the Anondrionite who'd dared to challenge her. 

Jack looked back, watching her run before he rushed ahead, going to Mark's cell and quickly disabling the bars. He didn't have even a split second before Mark had suddenly hugged onto him, holding him tightly. Jack held him back, nuzzling his head. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" He asked quietly, relieved to feel the other so close to him again. 

Mark shook his head quickly. "No. Did they hurt you?" The Multiplier asked, just as concerned while he held Jack's head, studying his face and staring into his gem. 

Jack couldn't help but scoff, smirking back confidently. "Who cares?" In terms of Rebels, there were thousands of them now, more joining every day. One Rebel gem's life didn't mean anything in the long run, Jack knew that. Even if he did try and save every gem he encountered from shattering. 

"I do." Mark answered, his voice shaking at the thought. The thought of not having Jack, not being a part of his world hurt Mark more than he could ever conceive. He reached forward, kissing the other gem on the forehead, then kissing his gem, loving how the other shuddered. 

"Mark, fuse with me. We have to hurry, the Anondrionite needs our help." Jack reminded him, hating that they had to rush. It was a shame considering how much fun they usually liked to have but it wasn't as though they weren't used to it. 

Mark nodded, scooping up Jack into his arms and spinning around, soaking in the sounds of his beloved laughing, letting their forms become nothing but pure light, laughing with him, crying out joyfully as two vanished and became one.

Several halls away, the Anondrionite ran, making their way through the ship and narrowly avoiding the Envionite. They were smaller than her but they didn't have much stamina, having barely rested off the exhaustion of destabilization. They frowned, eyes wide as they saw a dead end ahead and no hallways in sight. They turned around, eyes wide. They didn't know how to summon a weapon, they weren't even sure if they had one. They watched the Envionite approach, hoping Jack would come soon. 

"Say good-bye, Anon-" The Envionite was cut off by a metal ball having shot onto them, screaming when it shocked them to the core, the gem in their shoulder quaking as they destabilized. 

The Anondrionite looked past the cloud of smoke that had formed for the gem, their eyes wide as they saw what was before them. 

There were many stories of Rebels doing bizarre things. Using words no one had heard before, fighting against the Corporation, refusing to do what they were made to do. However, by far, the most popular and scandalous of these stories was of gems of different cuts fusing together. Such a thing was wildly unheard of, only murmured and whispered about in gossip. 

He had dark brown hair with faded green and red tips, his third arm attached to his right shoulder. In his left arm was a large slingshot, a metal ball in one of his right arms and the other right arm still holding the rubber band they'd used to slingshot the ball. In the center of his forehead was Jack's gem and in the center of his navel was Mark's. Their upper half was wearing a dark black shirt with a red star on the right half of their chest, the bottom half wearing pants with a green star on the left half. A fusion of a Septiceye and a Multiplier. A Septiplier. 

The Anondrionite could only gape in awe, their eyes shining at this spectacular display. "Wow. So this. This is fusion." They managed to stutter, stepping forward. "You look amazing together." 

Septiplier laughed, bending down and picking up the Envionite's gem, putting it in a greenish, reddish bubble. "You're too kind." He responded in a deep, smooth tone with a strange yet soothing accent. "Now, c'mon. We gotta fly this ship back to base. I want'cha to meet our fellow Rebels."


End file.
